Imagination
by Android Cross
Summary: This is in X-overs because its a big crossover of multiple games. My name is Enigma, or its aleast what they call me, my imagination has become real and so has everyone else s, While its cool being a half imaginary half real person it comes with its own responsibilities. The OCs I made are mine, all games belong to their owners.'
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is...well its un-important who I am right now, Let me tell you a little story about something, it involves me and how I changed the world and tried to save it...

The Imagination, It is a set of words that describe fantasys brought on by Video Games, Movies, and other outside factors or inside factors given the person. Now my imagination was very good, so good that my Scizophrenia made it tough to separate fiction from reality. Now I realized after awile what was real and what wasn't real, but it left a question...What if the fictions of the mind could become reality?  
I dreamt of the day that I could answer that question, oh the possibilities! We could stop all wars, end world hunger, World Peace all that stuff etc.

Anyway I posted my desire on a question board online, this is one of those 1 out of 100 events. Scientists were working on a prodject for the goverment that...anyway they wanted me onboard, I'm not quite sure, besides my amazing imagination I was just like you, I wasn't rich, I lived in a group home sharing my space with another person who wasn't much of a talker as me.  
I remember them strapping me into a machine that to me resembled the machine from Captain America.  
Though instead of needles there were these metal parts wrapped around my arms, legs and even my face, I could only imagine the things that would happen...get it because...nevermind...The actual result of this prodject was even something I couldn't imagine, or mabye I had waved it off and never considered it.  
My body became half real, half imagined, like it was sustained by my mind, half my body looked normal while the other half looked like a magenta energy with a white eye and half set of a mouth that despite my current facial features was smiling almost wickedly.

Two spots of light apeared beside me and as they apeared they suddenly disapeared to reveal standing in their place was two people that were very familiar to me, they had been in my dreams before, characters my mind had created to comprehend the way a mind might work.

the one on my left was a humanoid with a large helmet that represented a eye, though a helmet it actually wasn't, his robes matched the color of the red eye with accent black. This was the person that everyone in my mind called Delwise, mostly the characters names came from names I had thought of in my past. I called myself Delwise because the character was wise and intelligent(thanks to my parents I had a very low opinion of myself and dropped the name)

the one on my right was a smiling half demon that I knew as Zeke, his head was a roundish oval, though he adjusted his had to make himself look snide I knew he was actually showing the same expression because the only other one he could do without his hat was sadness. he wore black clothing that included his hat wich was wide brimmed, and at his side were guns, pistols.

Zekes' hat narrowed and his mouth turned to a frown so he looked angry or uncomfortable.

"M'lord we need to talk" he said, calling me by a title that I had only had in my dreams

"Um..okay?" I replied, I felt uneasy.

suddenly a voice came from the magenta part of my new body.

"This world has many quirks to it." it said

All I could do was stand in shock at what was happening.

"If your feeling shocked M'lord then you should look outside"

there was a nearby window near a scared scientist who scurried out of the way.

As I gazed outside I was shocked even more, for a giant that looked like it was from the game Everquest was rampaging across the city.

(continued in part 2) 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is kinda freaky." I said as I moved the arm that was magenta and etherel. As I said this the face half turned its white smile to a frown.  
"I didn't choose this yknow" said a ghostly voice emenating from the magenta half.  
Being the one who is polite to others I said "Your right I shouldn't be taking my bewilderment on you..." I stopped as I forgot to ask its name, whatever it was.  
"I am known as a Entropic Entity of Mental Expression, I exist because you imagined yourself someone that could help you fight, its a thought you've had for awile now-"

I dropped out of a stupor I was in to say "Mental!"

"Sorry what?" asked the magenta side. I waited him to finish before explaining.

"I can call you Mental." I had my finger up in the air which I put down after realizing that I'd done it, it just looked wierd.

"You weren't paying attention!"

I went back to the window "You weren't either!" I took a deep breath, getting into a heated conversation with someone, even my self was a waste of time.

"Mental could you help me fight the giant?" I turned to Zeke and Delwise, Delwise's eye acknowledged me, no surprise he was always the one who planned what he was going to say.

"Can you two fight?"

"Yep" Delwise said simply

"My guns are loaded" shrugged Zeke

I looked at both my hands, the magenta one was clawed "I can't go out like this. Zeke and Delwise might be mistaken for people wearing masks or makeup. with the way I look I could cause a panic."

"I have a solution." said Delwise "Mental is really just a ghost in your mind, you can turn his apearence out of your body and turn it back to in your mind, he'd be able to advise you and he can reapear when its convient to you."

As he talked I focused on making Mental into my mind. with a thought suddenly Mental wasn't half my body. He apeared to my right next to Delwise.

"The larged eyed one is correct, only they and you can see me, just try not to talk to me as much, it'll make you seem crazy."

"Okay lets go." I said as we made our way to the door two security officers barred the door.

"Your not going anywhere until we figure out whats going on!" said the one to my left.

"You want that giant to terrorize the city?" I yelled

"We don't need the help of some freak with mental powers!" said the one on the right

as they crossed their arms the door opened behind them and a handsome mostly mechanical elf punched both of them out.

"Hows it going Chummers?" he asked knowing that I only understood what he meant by chummers.

"Vol? why are you outside of the facility? I thought my whole imagination materialized?"

"Well Slick when everyones imagination came to life we were in parts of the world in the Ether space." he explained

"Everyones imagination has come to life?" I asked "and whats a Ether space?"

"You guys didn't tell him?" he asked turning to Zeke and Delwise.

"He was sorta worried about the giant." Delwise explained.

as they walked down the hall accompanied by Vol, Delwise explained.

"Basically, This experiment on you unleashed your latent imaginative energy causing the Ether Space which is a dimension connected to earth where if it didn't happen on earth then it happend in the Ether space, since most of us are imaginations we never existed thus we exist in the Ether Space, this expiriment caused those worlds to collide cause what didn't exist to exist. following me?"

I shrugged "I guess it makes sense, I'd been theorizing of other dimensions that were made of thought, so why hasn't the world blown up or anything that means the destruction of humanity instantly?"

"Because the Ether Spaces main controller who lets in thoughts and life forms in didn't allow those events to happen. we can tell you one thing, he's pissed at being helpless right now, God ofcourse runs the show of this world."

"I'm getting it slowly as I go over it in my head." I said "But right now lets deal with the giant and anything that is in this area then we worry about the world."

(end of part 2)  



End file.
